Little Dipper/Gallery
Cold Open hideaddbutton="true"> S1e11_gideon_chair.png S1e11 book 2 front and back.png S1e11 gideon desk.png S1e11 mystery shack model.PNG S1e11_watching_tv.png S1e11 welcome.png S1e11 coupon.png S1e11_tax_collector.png S1e11_hidden_money.png S1e11_winner.png S1e11_talking_horse.png S1e11 signing.png S1e11 signed over mystery shack.png S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 gideon dancing with a piece of paper.png S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG S1e11 gideon reading.png S1e11_suck_a_lemon.png S1e11 gideon is angry.png S1e11 twins laughing.png S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11_gideon_too_small.png S1E11 I like the theme song.PNG S1E11 which is the trap door.PNG S1E11 I'm gonna buy a butler.PNG Alpha Twin S1e11 shack.png S1e11 twins playing checkers.png S1e11 horsies.png S1e11 chess.png S1e11 chess scores.png S1e11 dipper victory.png S1e11 not taller.png S1e11 back to back.png S1e11 alpha twin.png S1e11 superior sibling.png S1e11 stan teasing dipper.png S1e11 short term memory.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png S1E11 Mabel is on fire.PNG S1E11 He's so little.PNG S1E11 Alpha twin Mabel.PNG The crystals S1e11 I'm not short.png S1e11_dipper_can't_reach.png S1e11_dipper_reading.png S1e11 3 Height Crystals Page.png S1e11 dipper at the forest.png S1e11_bottom_of_hill.png S1e11_mini_deer_on_dipper.png S1e11_herd_of_mini_deer.png S1e11_mini_eagle.png S1e11_perspective.png S1e11 mountain lion on tree.png S1e11 dipper screaming.png S1e11_mountain_lion.png S1e11_tiny_cat.png S1e11_mountain_lion_bite.png S1e11_crystals.png S1e11_dipper_butterfly.png S1e11_huge_butterfly.png S1e11 butterfly knocks over tree.png S1e11 crystal pieces.png S1e11_dipper_has_a_crystal.png S1e11 Small Deer.gif S1E11 Dipper in the crystal forest.PNG Growth Spurt S1e11_flashlight.png S1e11 dipper using flashlight.png S1e11_smaller.png S1e11_bigger.png Flashlight.gif S1e11_too_big.png S1e11 mabel and soos.png S1e11 notice anything.jpg S1e11 extra millimeter.png S1e11 what.png S1e11_growth_spurt.png S1e11_another_growth_spurt.png S1e11 what happened.png S1e11_dipper_taller.png S1e11_magic.png S1e11 wizard in the closet.png S1e11_invisible_wizard.png S1e11 stan opens door.png S1e11_gideon_termites.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11_termites_jar_open.png S1e11_termites_eat_bat.png S1e11 termites on gideon's hair.png S1e11_stan_wants_a_pictures.png S1e11_gideon_cursing_stan.png S1e11_mabel_closet.png S1e11_dipper_flashlight.png S1e11_mabel_looking_at_dipper.png S1e11_back_for_you.png S1E11 There is an invisible wizard isn't there.PNG S1E11 Mabel is surely the Alpha Twin.PNG Gideon gets the flashlight S1e11 tackle.png S1e11_mabel_tackles_dipper.png S1e11_huge_caterpiller.png S1e11_caterpiller_cars.png S1e11_mabel_hand.png S1e11 normal hand karate chop.png S1e11_mabel_steals_flashlight.png S1e11_dipper_big_head.png S1e11 big head.png S1e11_mabel_tiny_head.png S1e11 fighting over flashlight.png S1e11 curse the pines family.png S1e11_gideon_flashlight.png S1e11 maybe he didn't know.png S1e11_dipper_really.png S1e11_gideon_testing_flashlight.png S1e11 twins shrink.png S1e11 gideon shrink twins.png S1e11 gideon worms eye view.png S1e11_tiny_twins.png S1e11_twins_jar.png S1e11 giant gideon laughing.png S1e11_gideon_laughing.png Kidnapped S1e11_Gleeful's.png S1e11_wish_i_was_a_highway.png S1e11_car_possum.png S1e11_money.png S1e11 don't fall for it wife.png S1e11 what's in the jar.png S1e11_secret.png S1e11 Unnamed wife.png S1e11 awww.png S1e11 little ol me.png S1e11_mouth_breathing_fool.png S1e11_gideons_mom.png S1e11_gideon's_room.png S1e11 gideon's desk.png S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 dipper and mabel released.png S1e11_harm_a_hair_on_your_head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 never.png S1e11 change your mind.png S1e11 gideon holding mabel.png S1e11_mabel_gummy_koalas.png S1e11_mabel_eating.png S1e11 as for you.png S1e11 lamp.png S1e11_dipper_interrogation.png S1e11_did_you_read_about_it.png S1e11 book in vest.png S1e11 lean closer.png S1e11 dont mind if i.png S1e11_air_horn.png S1e11 gideon screaming.png S1e11 getting angry.png S1e11_squash_you.png S1e11_use_them.png S1e11 Unahappy.png S1e11 Mabel Munchlax.gif Ransom S1e11_soos_mirrors.png S1e11_mirror_maze.png S1e11_ears_always_that_big.png S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png S1e11_soos_fez.png S1e11 stan holding phone.png S1e11 gideon hairbrush phone.png S1e11 this is gideon.png S1e11_worst_plan_yet.png S1e11_text_you_a_photo.png S1e11_not_speaking_english.png S1e11 hangs up.png S1e11_hello.png S1e11 gideon throws his phone.png S1e11_gideon_throws_phone.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11_twins_scared.png S1e11_gideon_flashlight_shrink_stan.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 smash.png S1e11_decapitated.png S1e11_gideon_evil_laugh.png S1e11_gideon_ice_cream.png S1e11_guard_them.png S1e11_cheekums.png S1e11_cheekums_belly_poke.png S1e11 Grunkle Stan Without Fez.png Twins escape S1e11_mabel_still_taller.png S1e11_a_mystery.png S1e11_long_way_down.png S1e11 Mabel riding hamster.png|Mabel riding 'Lil Gideon's hamster. S1e11_rope_out_of_hair.png S1e11_twins_repelling.png S1e11_twins_in_boot.png S1e11_gideon_licking_hand.png S1e11_gideon_being_tickled.png S1e11_gideon_hates_being_tickled.png S1e11_no_laughing_matter.png S1e11_mr_and_mrs_gleeful.png S1e11_doggie_door.png S1e11_under_car.png S1E11 more short jokes.PNG S1e11_on_dollar_sign.png S1e11_lazy_susan_and_gideon.png S1e11_Lil'_Gideon_with_Lazy_Susan.png S1e11 Pitt cola.jpg S1e11_gideon_on_bus.png S1e11_twins_see_gideon_leaving.png S1e11_cutting_teather.png S1e11_sky_high_prices.png S1e11_twins_flying.png S1e11_twins_flying_pigeons.png S1e11 Mabel hugging Cheekums.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png Back at the Mystery Shack S1e11_back_at_the_mystery_shack.png S1e11_woodpecker.png S1e11_leave_it_to_mabel.png S1e11_gideon_at_mystery_shack.png S1e11_gummy_koala_in_hair.png S1e11_gideon_drops_flashlight.png S1e11_hairspray.png S1e11_twins_get_flashlight.png S1e11_equal_height.png S1e11_doesn't_matter.png S1e11_twins_bickering.png S1e11_little_dipper.png S1e11_gideon_has_twins.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11_shrinks_soos.png S1e11_back_in_jar.png S1e11_second_door_on_left.png S1e11 employee only door.png S1e11_gideon's_id_card.png S1e11_mabel_raspberry.png S1e11_teasing_dipper_all_day.png S1e11_better_than_mabel_at_everything.png S1e11_cool.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png Conclusion S1e11_gideon_mirror_maze.png S1e11_stan_in_mirror_maze.png S1e11_jar_escape.png S1e11_going_for_flashlight.png S1e11_so_shiny.png S1E11 Hair so shiny.PNG S1e11_fat_angel.png S1e11_soos_fall.png S1e11 soos.png S1e11_soos_chip.png S1e11_gideon_shocked_by_stan.png S1e11_beam_bounces.png S1e11_broken_mirror.png S1e11_mirrors_cost_500.png S1e11_to_his_armpit.png S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 gideon close up.png S1e11_stan_cornered.png S1e11_gideon_starts_laughing.png S1e11 stan cornered 02.PNG S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 gideon on floor.png S1e11 gideon on floor angry.png S1e11_twins_tickling.png S1e11_gideon_laughing_flashlight.png S1e11_stan_consoling_gideon.png S1e11_escorting_gideon_out.png S1e11_light_of_my_life.png S1e11_mabel_big.png S1e11_dipper_big.png S1e11_kept_millimeter.png S1e11_little_brother.png S1e11_destroy_crystal.png S1e11_crystal_broke.png S1e11_soos_still_small.png S1e11_gideon_pacing.png S1e11_gideon_wants_shack.png S1e11_shack_holds_mysteries.png S1e11_more_ice_cream.png S1e11_credits_winner.png S1e11_fiddleford.png S1e11 me when a friend makes a bad joke.gif S1e11 its dangerous rolling with glass.gif S1e11_eating_check.png Category:Episode galleries